The Slytherin in the Gryffindor
by inflamed-darkness
Summary: In the darkness closing around the Wizarding World, Ron cannot help but taste a bit. Unfortunately (or not), while coping with this new side of himself, he finds that both the lion and the snake in him are starving for someone evil.
1. Prologue and the story begins

Chapter 1: Prologue and the story begins  
  
Ron has always liked green. If only it would suit him. He really detested all the Gryffindor colors because they really clashed awfully with his flaming red hair.  
  
It was practically everywhere --the trees, the food, the plants, the eyes. And if it was mixed with black-that was simply glorious.  
  
Ron had always thought that he had something Slytherin in him, back from his early childhood to be exactly precise. He doesn't say that he likes the feeling. No, It is in his blood.  
  
He didn't really know from where he had inherited it, but he could feel the snake in him starving to strike when Harry was claimed the hero, even though he got through most of his fights with Voldemort by sheer luck. Very rarely did he get to use his own brain.  
  
With the Philosopher's stone he got help from him with the chess, from Hermione with the potions and from Dumbledore with Voldemort. It had been like that with all the other adventures. And in the end who got to be the hero? -- Harry fucking Potter. It wasn't that Ron hated Harry or something. That was quite obviously out of the question. He would die for his best friend; it was just that sometimes Ron was fed up with all the Harry- worshipping.  
  
The other time when Ron really wanted to get at someone's throat was when Malfoy insulted his family. That really got to Ron because he cared a lot for his close-ones and couldn't let anything hurt them. Ever.  
  
Besides it wasn't Ron's fault that he was poor, maybe his father's but not his certainly. The redhead felt helpless (if you don't count the kicking in the ass) when Draco stinking Malfoy opened his mouth.  
  
And the last evil thing about Ron was simply his deep hatred for the blonde boy. No, hatred wasn't enough --it was sheer loathing. He detested the boy with the power of a thousand suns multiplied by one thousand more.  
  
Ron could feel it in his bones when the other one was near. Sometimes Ron was scared when he thought what he wanted to do to Malfoy --it bloody well made him go out of his skin. There was no helping it.  
  
The only thing that Ron liked about Malfoy was his clothing (not including the fact that they were bought with sheer torturing). Green and black really suited the Slytherin boy as much as the Gryffindor didn't like to admit it. It was the perfect color for the pale face, grey, stormy eyes and slim figure.  
  
As for Ron, he thought that nothing ever really matched with his tanned skin, blue eyes, red hair and tall figure. Even more --every time that Ron had to look himself in the mirror, he just let out a disgusted 'ugh' and didn't look back. With this kind of thought, swimming in his head Ron turned around and fell into deep sleep.  
  
#&  
  
The Slytherin common room door burst open revealing a very dangerously calm looking Slytherin. Everyone stopped talking immediately, looking down almost with an air of someone caught doing something nasty.  
  
Every person who took pride in calling himself a Slytherin knew that when Draco Malfoy was feeling extremely angry, he would look very calm and controlled. The only things revealing his temper were his eyes. From a dull kind of grey they would take the color of the clearest ice or in the worst cases, priceless silver.  
  
Actually, the only way really to recognize Draco's feelings in any occasion was his eyes. When he was happy (very rarely seen), thrilled, or just content you could see green sparks in them. When he was angry (except the already written description) they could burn holes into you --they glazed like fire. And finally when he's scared (even more rarely).The irises turn into very little dots and the color of the eyes is almost transparent.  
  
Nobody really knew all that because the only time anyone got near the blonde was to be beaten or to be slept with. The number one rule in the common room was "Anyone in close proximity of the Head boy without him permitting it must be prepared for the consequences." No one had actually seen Draco without his mind guarded or just shouting in anger because if that had happened Rita Skeeter would have thrown the biggest party ever.  
  
After he had made the dramatic entrance Draco threw himself on the bed closing and locking the curtains.  
  
The reason Draco was so pissed off was of course his bastard of a father.  
  
"Who is he to push me around?"  
  
Never would Draco become a Death Eater! Never! Draco would even join the kiss-my-bloody-ass club called "The Order of the Phoenix" if only to annoy Lucius. The only sane man there was none other than Dumbledore. Even if he did drive Draco nuts with his I-know-fucking-everything attitude, the Slytherin held pride for the Headmaster for all his genius plans for destroying Voldemort.  
  
The blond hated the Dark Lord even more than he hated Harry Potter (and that's saying something!), because he was the one for whom his father wanted so much of Draco- to be perfect in school, with the girls and especially with Potter. Besides, Voldemort's yearning to destroy every living muggle was the stupidest idea Draco had ever heard. I mean, even if the Slytherin hated every one of those wizard-phobic creatures he thought that without them the magical world would have come to an end.  
  
Despite his hatred for his father, Draco still took pride in his family name. Even though he knew every one of them been evil and spiteful, the money that the Malfoy generation had collected had come openly by sheer work and talent. After all no one really paid Death Eaters, the prize for their killings was tremendous power --and very often that was worth much more than money.  
  
One of Draco's biggest ambitions was to clear once and for all his family name from all the hatred coming throughout the wizarding world, which was more profound now, since Lucius was in jail. That he planned to do by becoming one of the greatest Death Eaters or more like the biggest spy for the "Order of the Phoenix". In achieving that, he would have killed Voldemort and his father; he would gotten rid of the slimiest and worst people alive.  
  
The first step was to go to that meeting, to which the sweet friends of his father had "so nicely invited him in". Even now, the boy couldn't be free. Later he would go to Dumbledore to start one of the hardest games Draco would ever play.  
  
Last but not least Draco attempted to confront the Weasley boy, for saying a proper goodbye or that sort of thing. He wanted to win at least once when playing with Potter and Weasel.  
  
Strangely enough, Draco never really cared when he insulted the Boy- who-turned-out-to-be-a-big-pain-in-the-arse or the Mudblood. What made the blond boy's day was seeing the red, hot, angered face of the redhead. That really made him squeal in delight (never doing it literally and audibly of course). Weasley was the only one, whom Draco had such a big influence on. If insulting the Gryffindor's family was a way to make himself happy once in a while, than the redhead would just have to accept his destiny.  
  
Once again, the thoughts of the angry Weasley made Draco forget about the upcoming meeting with Voldemort, and able him to go to sleep.  
  
#&  
  
On the next morning, Ron went a little confused at breakfast. The thing was, he had dreamt how he and Malfoy were running into the Forbidden Forest. Not like running out of fear of something, just running for the fun of it.  
  
Actually, Ron thought that he was more chasing after the blond. After he reached him, he woke up soaked in sweat. Bizarre to say the least; dreaming about your worst enemy, while not beating him up into a pulp.  
  
Of course, he didn't mention it in front of Harry or Hermione, because they would start freaking out. With all the already started war, Ron didn't feel the need to burden them with his silly dreams.  
  
"So what are we doing today, except the major Potions class?" asked Ron. A little more innocently than he meant, while the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Like that's not enough, mate? Malfoy will give us such a warm welcome, that we won't forget. Since his father is locked up and everything," Harry said when he seated himself across from Ron and got on his plate not less than five slices of bread.  
  
"What's up with you guys? You've been eating a lot these days," said Hermione, the last of the group to be seated at the table, next to Ron and Neville.  
  
"You know that we have to be fit for the big match after one week. I don't want to give those slimy Slytherins a reason to sing me that stupid song again." With that, Ron cast an eye over at the table at hand and roamed it quickly in search of the blond leader. To his surprise, he didn't find him anywhere. Now where could that slimy snake be? Maybe now the fashion was to be at least 15 minutes late. The bastard! Probably with one of his whores, he calls girlfriends. Ugh, he makes me sick to the bone!  
  
"Aye, Ron! Are you gonna kick the Slytherins' arses again, or what?" asked Seamus, while sitting next Harry, looking like he never touched a hairbrush in his life.  
  
"Yeah, Ron! Last year you were bloody wicked!" the equally tussled Dean said and plopped himself across from his best friend.  
  
"Hey, don't steal my lines, mate! And I've heard that you guys were chosen for chasers! Isn't that cool or what?"  
  
"Yeah, we did at last! Now, not only you will be getting all the fun! Those stupid idiots are toast!" said Seamus as he then stood up with Dean, both making a high fives in the air, erupting a lot of screams and yells of appreciation from the table.  
  
"So, looks like no one took care of all the sordid people in this school again," a drawling voice hissed right behind Ron's year, which made him jump in surprise and push his orange juice on the ground with a loud splash. "Be careful, Weasel," said Draco in a mock-concerned voice, "with reactions like that, who knows what you'll do when you see a Death Eater. Pee in your pants perhaps? I've always known that the saying that the Gryffindors are brave is a lot of rubbish. Well, now I have proof. A true fake one indeed." Before anyone could react --and Hermione to stop them if they tried- Malfoy was gone like smoke.  
  
"Ugh, I'm gonna beat him so bad, he won't remember the designer of his clothes! I HATE him!" Ron almost yelled, clenching his fists under the table, with eyes shut.  
  
"Don't mind him, Ron! He's just scared that you'll beat him in Quidditch, and now he's trying to irritate you as much as he can." Hermione whipped her wand and fixed the broken glass. "Besides, why do you always have to get so angry? You should be used to it by now."  
  
"Because Hermione, we're not as patient as you. Happy?" snapped Ron spitefully, still in a bad mood.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Ron. We'll pay him back. Now let's get going before we're late for class." With that Harry got his bag and along with a little sore Hermione and a very red Ron, went to the first and most awful class at Hogwarts.  
  
#&  
  
Just across from that scene, a raging blonde was sitting on his table, being of course, fashionably late. He had had a bad morning so far and didn't want anyone disturbing his private thoughts.  
  
Draco just couldn't believe what he had dreamt. How dare that Weasley boy intrude even into his dreams? How dare he? On top of it all, he had awoken all sweaty and that was always a bad sign. Talk about stupid nightmares! If he had to have a dream of that redhead, it should have been how the Slytherin had humiliated him in front of the whole school. Not how the Gryffindor was chasing him in the Forbidden forest of all places, like a stupid rabbit. How dare the weasel even take at least five minutes of his breakfast time for thinking about him? With that he sent a glare towards the boy at hand, but unfortunately (is it?) he was now fuming at his table over Draco's latest remarks. Oh, joyful day!  
  
"Dray, how did you sleep tonight?" Draco heard the horrid squeaky voice of Pansy right next to his ear.  
  
"Better than any night spent with you, as a matter of fact," the boy (well, almost man) hissed. WAIT a bloody minute. What did I just say? That I prefer dreaming about Ron instead of having sex with Pansy? And since when do I call the prat Ron? This is going to be a long day.  
  
"Ah, you and your sense of humor, darling. You can't fool me."  
  
Oh, yes I can! However, Draco preferred to talk with Blaise Zabini. Leaning over his plate he asked one of his friends who had some brains, after all.  
  
"Hey, Blaise! From what I just heard, the goody-goody Gryffindors are all tough and ready for the match. That of course you realise means extra practices and even more extra torturing!" With that, Draco took a sip from his goblet, as if taking a toast for the upcoming fun.  
  
"Now won't that be fun!" the black-haired boy laughed half-heartedly, while looking over to the Gryffindor table with a look that clearly said: "Oh, boy! They don't know what's in for them!" He quickly added as an afterthought, "I say we start this afternoon, during the class of the giant. The sooner, the better, right?"  
  
"Exactly, my dear friend. Just leave it all to me. I'll take care of them." Oh, was Draco going to have a ball.  
  
#&  
  
Chapter 1: Classes, truths and fights  
  
After the trio had left the Great Hall, they headed for the Entrance, which led outside. They had five minutes before their first lesson for the day: Care of Magical Creatures, so they walked along more hurriedly then usual. Ron wasn't paying attention to where he was going at the moment because his mind was currently occupied with a certain Slytherin. As a result, he tripped over his own feet at least four times until they finally reached the clearing.  
  
The redhead kept on repeating in his head the same sentence over and over again, trying in vain to stop fuming and clenching and unclenching his fists under the school robe: "Do not pay him attention! Do not pay him attention..." But he just couldn't help it. The hidden snake in him wanted desperately to punch, scratch or kick something, anything. To gain even a little satisfaction, Ron dragged his feet on the grass, as if spilling all his anger and frustration on the rough ground. If someone were to walk after him, he would see a distinguishable trail that led to the castle.  
  
Annoyed by his behavior, Hermione couldn't help but comment, "Really Ron, I simply can't understand why you are so worked up about anything that Malfoy says. It is nothing but childish," said Hermione in her usual I-am-talking-to-a-three-old voice.  
  
"Not now Hermione, not now!" the Gryffindor replied loudly, as he sat huffing and puffing on their usual spot. "Do you think that I want to be angry at the bastard? Of course I don't! It's just...I can't control it. He just has to push the right button and I'm all bothered! I don't know what to do!" Ron put his head in his hands tiredly to prove his point.  
  
"God, Ron!" Hermione sighted concernedly. "Don't listen when he's talking to you! Imagine that you're somewhere else!"  
  
"Yeah, like at the Quidditch pitch. That's always a nice distraction," Harry put in while putting his bag on the ground and seating himself next to Ron.  
  
"I'll try, Herms, but I can't promise anything." Just as he finished his sentence, Hagrid appeared from the Forbidden forest, looking as good as new- without any breuses. The trio knew that Grawp had escaped after the Umbridge incident. At least their English lessons never had to happen.  
  
"A'right kids, get 'round, get 'round. The Slytherins'll come in a little while. Professor Snape had teh tell'em somethin' after breakfast," Hagrid explained, while walking towards an enormous basket full of God knows what. Every one of the students was watching it with a frightened look, (including Ron who was back to his old self again after a while).  
  
" Now, I doubt yeh have seen such things b'fore. They look like little puppies but they're a lot more interestin'." Hagrid opened the basket without any effort and took out the cutest thing in the world. He certainly did look like a dog, but he was the most beautiful and enchanting puppy in the world. His fur was something between green and gold, with silver sparks if light touched it. The little animal had the oddest eyes: very round and big, the glowing brown irises filling almost the entire eye. As Hagrid put him on the ground, he looked around intelligently, opened his mouth and made a sound so soft and quiet that only the closest of the class could hear it. Most surprisingly, he started running as if someone had pushed it. To Ron's bewilderment, the puppy jumped into his arms and started rubbing its head on Ron's hand.  
  
"Ah, looks like yeh grabbed his attention, eh, Ron?" Hagrid said with a surprised look. "That's my personal favourite. I call 'im Hearty, 'cause he's male. Now can any of yeh tell me what this creature is?"  
  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was immediately in the air and after she was pointed to, she said in a loud and clear voice, " This is called a Sedo. It's purpose is to calm a person's feelings by absorbing all the bad emotions itself."  
  
"Right yeh are, Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor! Anyhow, these little things are very useful in medicine with patients who have hard behaviors. Now, I want every one of yeh teh take one of these and then teh write on your parchments what do you feel exactly. You can take the Sedos from the baskets. Come on, now!"  
  
All the students piled up in front of the baskets and took a Sedo in their arms, making happy and relaxing noises.  
  
"Come to mama sweetie pie. Aren't you a cute little one?" Parvati squealed with pleasure after taking the puppy and tickling it.  
  
At the same time, back at the trio's corner, the scene wasn't very different. Everybody seemed to like the Sedos very much and hardly remembered their assignment (even Hermione). After helping the students get their creatures, Hagrid came to Ron and whispered so only he could hear him, acting like he was patting Hearty on the head.  
  
"Yeh know Ron, you must have lots of trouble with your emotions when Hearty went right to you. Yeh sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid don't worry. It's just that we're having Potions right after this class. No need to worry!" Ron lied with a fake, happy smile on his face. It seemed to work on Hagrid because he just nodded and went to help the other part of the class.  
  
Truth be told, Ron felt very calm, hugging the creature in his arms. The feeling of anger and confusion, however, still lurked in the pit of his stomach like a dull ache. He just couldn't understand why did he paid so much attention to Malfoy's words. Harry and Hermione were insulted and humiliated in the same way, but only Ron lost control of his body, anytime the blonde was near.  
  
At the same time, stroking Hearty's fur felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. The redhead couldn't help but want him to stay with him forever. Looking into those brown eyes was at the same time soothing, relaxing and rejuvenating at the same time. The Sedo was a total opposite of the Dementor. It reminded the Gryffindor of stroking the Invisibility cloak. Just as he turned to tell Harry that, Hermine hissed under her breath, "We have five more minutes.Did any of you actually write something?" And that put the end of Ron's thoughts about anything.  
  
&#  
  
While the Gryffindors were happily chatting over the new creatures they had seen, the Slytherins were anything but happy. They had had to endure a one-hour Snape-speech about studying and... well, studying. God! Draco even wondered if his own father had ever screamed so much at him about how much of a stupid, unworthy and incompetent bastard he was. He never lasted more than half an hour! Sheesh, talk about lessening someone's self-confidence! Not that Snape said anything bad about him. Noo, that was unheard of! But since Draco was after all, part of the Slytherins (voluntarily or involuntarily), he was more or less put off by all the insults (not that they weren't true!).  
  
Also, Snape's ranting didn't let Draco accomplish his plan, which was meant to happen during Care of Magical Creatures. Now, he had to do it at Potions. Yeah, right! And my name is Neville Longbottom, by the way! No,it had to be done before or afterwards. As the plan formed in his mind, Draco Malfoy had the most sinister smile in years.  
  
While perfecting every part of his grand plan, Draco silently ate his dinner, throwing victorious glances over at the Gryffindor table. After a couple of seconds he caught himself obviously staring at a certain redhead. The Slytherin noticed something different about him. Usually, Ron would eat with great passion, as if savouring every bite-- not to mention that he was always talking with someone animatedly. Now, he was sitting at his table with a deep contemplative expression on his face. Draco realised, not for the first time, how easy it was to read Ron's emotions like an open book. Actually, that's why it was a piece of pie to get under his skin. That was exactly what the Slytherin planned on doing with his favourite nemesis.  
  
Just as Draco thought about what way would be best to enrage the boy, Ron suddenly looked up from his plate with such a look that the blonde almost fell off his chair. Without showing a trace of surprise, however, Malfoy stared right back just as intensely. After about ten seconds, they started an open staring contest, both of the boys' purposes of course being not to give up. The Gryffindor had started it in the first place to try and control, or at least suppress, his anger towards the blode. Surprisingly for both boys, instead of anger the only thing they felt was the desire to win. It was as if without the hurting words, together they were only two competitors.  
  
After 20 seconds, no one had given up yet. They were falling into each other's eyes, the distance no longer a problem. Blue and grey were glued together, without the knowledge of their friends, for a whole minute. The hard look they were trading started a pleasurable shiver down both their spines. Feeling his control quickly slipping from his hands, Draco, being the nasty Slytherin, decided to cheat. He reached out his hand, and with one finger picked up some whipped cream and brought it to his lips. With eyes fixed upon Ron in a seductive fashion, he licked his finger sensuously, flicking his tongue out as he got it out nice and clean.  
  
The result was more than anticipated. Ron's face instantly coloured that wonderful shade of red, his eyes turning to his feet, as if he was caught doing something bad. He looked wildly around but, thank God, nothing was seen. Then, as if taking a grip on himself, he stood, saying something quickly to Harry and Hermione and fleeing from the Great Hall, not without giving Draco his best glare. His fists were tightly clenched by his sides and his ears were still burning red when he disappeared through the door.  
  
Not giving up on the opportunity to have a little fun before the major maddening, Draco rose gracefully from his seat and followed his target unhurriedly towards the corridor leading to the dungeons.  
  
&#  
  
As soon as Draco exited the Great Hall, he immediately heard a loud thumping and saw Weasley's biggest trademark- his hair. With a knowing smirk on his face, he followed the boy, having to almost run after him to catch up. Man, he's got long legs! Just as they reached the Potions classroom, the blonde finally had a chance to make a "conversation".  
  
" You know, Weasley, with that horrid red hair of yours, I thought you had more hormones to suppress than any other average guy. You shouldn't have gotten so bothered, if you get what I mean," Draco said, while watching interestedly the quickly changing emotions on the redhead's face.  
  
Right now Ron was definitely not in the mood for bickering and fighting, but he soon remembered his latest decision connected with not paying attention to anything the Slytherin had to say to him. The boy tried to put his best calm and unconcerned look on his face, all the time thinking of Qiudditch as Harry had advised him.  
  
" You know, Malfoy, I should say as well that you're the last person who should talk about hormones and hair colors, seeing as yours is blond, if you get what I mean." Ron Mimicked him in the best superior voice he could muster. He was Hermione's best friend, so that counted as something.  
  
Slightly surprised at Ron's clever comeback, Draco was a little caught off guard but he quickly regained his composure. Stepping even closer to the Gryffindor, just to unsettle him even more, Draco whispered huskily, " I didn't see my raging hormones being a problem back at the table, Weasel". That was when Draco understood Ron's weak spot, because the boy stepped immediately away, looking horrified. Smiling even more at his latest discovery, the blonde ran a hand through his hair, leaning his head back and biting his lips as he did so.  
  
Ron's position in that particular moment was at the least to say confused. What the fuck? When did Malfoy turn into a head to toe gay slut? The Gryffindor was so completely shocked that all thoughts of snitches and quaffles flew right out of his head. He didn't know how to react to this new Malfoy.  
  
"Um..uh...what do you mean?" Ron squeaked in a small voice.  
  
Ah, here's the Ronnie I know! "I mean that you were so obviously distracted with what I did that you completely forgot our starring contest." This game was far too fun for Draco, even when he felt that he had to put a stop to it sooner or later. After all, he had a reputation to keep. Also the students were starting to spill out of the classrooms and this was going to get unnecessarilly suspicious.  
  
"If you want to know Malfoy, I'm not a pouf, so you can go and show your little tricks to someone who actually cares," Ron breathed with a far more self-confident vioce than he felt. Truthfully, this little exchange was getting under his skin.  
  
"As if I would ever be interested in you, Weasel King. Don't you get it? I did that on purpose, so that you could so tremendously lose the contest and I to even more glamorously win it . Maybe if you grow some balls, Longbottom might look at you twice --which I highly doubt, as that fat lump has the brain of a peanut." Malfoy hissed, staring at Ron up and down. Well, he does have long legs and a pretty pair if I have to say myself! At the next moment, after realising what he had thought, he pushed Ron out of his way and entered the classroom already filled with students, mentally fuming at himself. He silently knew that even though he got to say the last word, the redhead was the actual winner. He'll pay for that, oh so painfully!  
  
At the same time, Ron was standing in front of the door like a goose in the desert. After he shook himself a little, he followed the Slytherin through the door, making a mental note to tell Mafoy not to look at him like that again, since it was very...unsettling. Then, paling once more, Ron braced himself for the next torture he had to endure.  
  
&#  
  
After seating himself in the very last desk in the classroom, Ron quietly pondered while he waited for his friends to arrive. The boy just couldn't understand this new Malfoy strategy to taunt him. Obviously, the blonde didn't care at all if he had to act like a poof as long as he got the redhead all worked up about it. The Gryffindor knew how to react to an insult- with a kick in the ass, of course- but to this seduction, Ron was completely new. Not to mention that Ron wasn't a queer. Sure, Ron checked out some bodies at the shower, but that was only to know if his body was lean and muscled enough for Quidditch. He didn't do it for anything else, did he?  
  
On the other side of the classroom, Draco was contemplating something similar. In contrast with Ron, however, he had come to terms with his sexuality years ago. He thought that the exact moment when he understood that he was gay was when he saw Cedric Diggory flying. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. After all, that was why he had made the badges in his fourth year. When Cedric died, the blonde hid again behind his cruelty and evilness. He was never going to show his real feelings to anyone, even to his father. The Slytherin was sure that he appreciated Ron's body the same as all others. It couldn't be in any other way. Nope.  
  
Breaking both of the boys' train of thought, Snape came in the classroom with his robe billowing behind him. Obviously without him noticing, Harry and Hermione slipped through up to the first row, but just as they made it to their seats the familiar hissing was heard.  
  
"And what makes you think I didn't notice you going behind my back? Are you taking me for a fool or are your heads still small enough not to fall off your shoulders?" In the following silence, Snape smirked, savouring the insults. "Just as I thought. 10 points from Gryffindor each! Now, I do not wish to witness another interruption."  
  
Ron looked sympathetically at his friends as they sat down, both having to endure the Slytherins' giggling as well. Unfortunately, the redhead couldn't confront them just about now because Snape was explaining what they were going to have to concoct.  
  
"All of you who have some kind of basic education should be familiar with the potion that we are about to make today. It is maybe one of the most used and dangerous potions existing in the magical world- Veritaserum." At this, an apprehensive murmur was heard among the students, as well as a couple of excited gasps. "I'm surprised. It seems that much more people than I expected have heard of it", continued the professor. "Anyway, who can tell me what is the exact purpose of the potion?"  
  
Even though Snape never made any notice of her, Hermione hesitantly raised her hand. This was not an exception, as the professor prefered his favourite student, who hadn't even bothered to put his hand in the air.  
  
With a voice that was only for Snape, Draco answered clearly without his annoying drawl, "The Veritaserum is the potion of Truth. If one drinks it, he will have no choice but to answer what he is asked truthfully. Of course, there are some who can resist it." At the brilliant response Snape smirked and gave 10 points to Slytherin, provoking some dissatisfied faces from the opposite house.  
  
"The other thing you should know about this potion is that is very difficult to make, so even one minor mistake will most likely immediately kill you. That is why none but my samples will be tested during this class, seeing as there are more incompetent students in this year than there has to be." It wasn't needed for the professor to look at Neville for everyone to understand whom he was referring. While saying that last sentence Snape walked to the blackboard, tapped it with his wand and at once the instructions appeared neatly written.  
  
"You may start now. Ten minutes before the end the potion will be tested on two...hmmm, volunteers." The meaning behind those words was immediately understood and the students began mixing the ingredients, hoping that if they manage to concoct the potion without any major explosions then they won't be chosen for testing.  
  
Being one of those unfortunate people, Ron gathered his ingredients in one place, and with a sigh, started work.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Draco had already made his evil plan, called "Super Weasel King humiliation". Halfway through the lesson, he was ready with his task and prepared himself to put his plan into action. The blonde put some seaweed into his pocket and secretly crept to the Trio's table, followed by his classmates' surprised looks. Taking advantage of the fact that Ron was concentrating on his potion, Draco tugged Ron's bookbag strap, causing it to fall on the floor with a dull thump. Taking advantage of the redhead's ministrations over his bag, quiet as a cat the smaller boy slipped the seaweed into Ron's potion, making it take a gaudy shade of orange. With an evil smile, Draco crept back to his seat, content that he had accomplished the first part of his plan.  
  
Ron was at the moment exceptionally angered and annoyed because he was sure that a minute ago his potion was a nice shade of blue (even if it wasn't the exact color he was supposed to make). Now, he was looking at a substance with the nice color of as if someone had puked in his cauldron. The redhead was totally amazed. He was sure he had put the right ingredients. He read and re-read the instructions but he just couldn't understand where he had made a mistake. Unless... That bag falling couldn't have been a coincidence. Just to make sure, the Gryffindor looked over at a certain Slytherin who was stirring his potion with no evidence on his face or showing any signs whatsoever that he was a part of this. Not that Draco would ever show his emotions, Ron was sure. So, that concluded the Ron's investigation. It was Malfoy's fault his potion was mixed up and boy, was he going to get it.  
  
Trying in vain to remain calm, Ron started stirring his disastrous potion just because he didn't have anything else to do. Just as he was contemplating on what painful way should he beat Draco to a pulp, his hideous potion made a gurgling sound and exploded right in Ron's face as well as everyone in close proximity.  
  
Ron had thought that McGonagall was the quickest person to begin shouting at someone, but when Snape's bellowing got to him as fast as a flash, Ron was suddenly not so sure.  
  
"I know it was a difficult potion to make, Weasley, but not so much to provoke an explosion. What were you thinking, stupid boy? Explain, now!" Snape practically spat on Ron's face from the effort to shout louder than a hawk.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, professor, honest! Someone put something into my potion and. . ." Ron trailed off, hearing how untruthful his words sounded even to his own ears, which were beat red. He couldn't see how he was going to get out of this without getting more humiliated.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more, Weasley! Obviously, trying to lie to me, as if I'll ever believe all the foolishness you just said. 30 points from Gryffindor and you shall be the first volunteer for the testing. And please, do try not to blow up the whole dungeon while you're at it! Draco, come here! You'll be the other one!" Snape only but latched onto Ron's ear and dragged him infront of the class next to the teacher's own cauldron. At least he removed the greasy potion from the redhead before anything else. In contrast with Ron's sulking, Draco rose graciously from his chair and headed towards the center of the room as if Christmas had come early. His plan was working perfectly.  
  
"Now, Weasley, scoop some of the potion in this vial and drink it for the demonstration.After that, Draco will do the same," Snape explained in a tense voice.  
  
"But...professor, won't Malfoy have to ask me a question?" Ron attempted in an innocent tiny voice.  
  
"Of course, Weasley! What did you expect him to do? Dance? Now do as I said!" Snape nearly shouted .  
  
Judging by the confident gleam in Draco's eyes, Ron felt deep dread squirming in his stomach. While sending a warning glare at the blonde, who only smirked at him, he grabbed the already full vial and drank it in one gulp. A strange feeling overcame him; it was as if he was numbed all over and had no control over his body.  
  
" Now Draco, ask anything which you find not much humiliating." Snape's silky voice suggested.  
  
Draco didn't have to think much, for he had already a prepared question. He looked at his awaiting audience with an evil smile before he asked, "Hmm...now let me see...Weasley, are you a virgin? And if you aren't, to whom did you give the pleasure of your first time?" There was an audible gasp from every Gryfffindor from the classroom, but even a louder one from Hermione as she clasped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"No, I am not a virgin. My first time was with Hermione." Ron answered in a robot-like voice, not realising that he had just told his deepest secret. After Snape whispered something, while pointing his wand at him, Ron felt the dizziness quickly leave his body. He looked around to find, to his utter horror, every single person staring at him either with a smirk or with a confused look. As his gaze fell on Hermione, he understood what he had been asked. Silently, the Gryffindor vowed not to miss breaking Draco's nose when he got his hands on him.  
  
"Weasley, it's your turn. Drink the potion, Draco." Ron almost didn't hear what he was asked to do, because as he was looking at his favourite enemy a wicked idea formed. The blonde's eyes glazed over after he took his drink and the redhead couldn't help but smile. This is going to be so fun!  
  
" Please, Malfoy, do tell us: is the one and only heir of the most respected Wizarding family, whether from fear or not, a sweet little queer?" The question hung in the air and when the answer arrived, it made everybone, including Snape, to stare like a fish on a dry land.  
  
"Yes, I realised it in my fifth year," Draco said in a drowsy voice. It seemed to Ron, however , that the Slytherins weren't at all surprised. As far as the Gryffindors were concerned, they just gaped and some even looked as if someone had given them a nice piece of candy.  
  
In contrast to Ron, Draco had been trained many times with Veritaserum by his father. Although, he couldn't manage to control it, he could still understand what he was saying. So that when the potion wore out, the blonde already knew what he had said- not that he was too happy about it. He didn't want all the school to know his sexual orientation, but lots of boys had already slept with Draco, so the Slytherin kind of saw that coming. When he looked at Ron, he saw how content Ron was for drawing that secret out of Draco; that was the main reason the newly-outed gay was so pissed off. The plan wasn't for the redhead to get joy out of this as well.  
  
Both boys returned to their seats to grab their bags as the bell rang for all the students to call it a day and to have supper. Hermione all but cried, while running out of the classroom, and she didn't let anyone talk to her, even Ron. Well, now the Griffindor saw red, as he stood in the middle of the corridor helplessly watching her run down the hall. He quickly turned around and went hunting for a certain boy, heading deeper in the dungeons.As he walked past Harry, he yelled,  
  
"Go talk to Hermione, I'll take care of him!" Harry just numbly nodded while watching his friend walk past him like a storm.  
  
Draco, just like Hermione, preferred not to eat supper. Unlike his fellow students, he went to the Slytherin common room. Just as he was thinking about stopping off at the prefects' bathroom for a hot shower, he felt a tug on his robe and before he knew it was slammed against the cold wall by none other than a red, and especially angry, Gryffindor.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about, Malfoy?" Ron hissed in his ear so close that their breaths and heartbeats mingled together.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasel. Now let go of me before I hit you in the face!" That wasn't as smart as Draco intended, but being so close to a bad-tempered Weasley was anything but calming.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, you son of a bitch! I'm talking about the thing you put in my potion, the humiliation in front of everyone, how you made Hermione cry!" Ron slammed Draco hard against the wall before he continued, already out of breath." Admit it, ferret! I want to hear it so I can smash your face in!" The redhead forgot all his promises about staying calm as he watched closely the pale face.  
  
"All right, Weasley. I did everything and I would have done more if I had the chance. Is this what you wanted? A confession? A fucking plea for forgiveness?! Well, you've got the wrong person. Now, let go of me!" Draco was so mad that he started shaking as he tried to get away from the hard grip. Ron's body was perfectly crushed to his and it was starting to make him more and more bothered. It seemed that the Gryffindor didn't much like the shaking, because he tightened his fists and all but held Draco in the air. He was at least a head taller than the blonde was, so he had to slouch a bit. Next thing he was screaming at Draco's face, obviously not caring if anyone heard him.  
  
"Let you go? Let you go? No, you've got the wrong person, Malfoy! I'm sick of everybody pulling me back, but now there are is no Harry or Hermione to stop me. You'll get what you've asked for all these bloody years!" With that, Ron threw Draco on the floor and pounced.  
  
Before both knew what was happening, fists were flying in the air and screams were echoing in the corridor. The boys were each trying to get the upper hand on each other, it seemed that their strengths and fighting abilities were equal. While Ron was stronger and taller, his coordination and reflexes weren't as fast as Draco's, although both played Quidditch. Draco could avoid most of the hits, all the while throwing a lot himself (he was on bottom), but two or three had hit him roughly on the cheekbones and on the mouth, so he was already bleeding. The redhead himself had a lot of scratches on his hands and legs because Draco was kicking like a wild horse.  
  
Ron didn't care where he hit the Slytherin, he just wanted this desire to make him pay to go away. That nasty snake was taking hold of his brain and all he wanted was to hit something. All the hurt and humiliation spilled into his fists and on to Draco's face. The other boy was puncing the redhead's stomach and Ron was trying to catch his hands and to pin them over his head.  
  
Soon, both were exhausted, but neither wanted to give up, so they ended up hitting and kicking on auto pilot. After a while Ron couldn't continue any longer, so he simply lay on Draco, panting like mad. The blonde started to suffocate from the low amount of oxygen. Without thinking what he was doing he pushed the bigger boy off him a little, put his legs around the redhead for support, sat up and bit down on Ron's lower lip, while taking a tight grip on his collar.  
  
The reaction was immediate as Ron screamed in the Slytherin's mouth from pain. For the taller boy, this was getting way too intimate and he tried to push himself away. He was practically straddling the blonde quite provocatively and they were both attached by their lips as if they weren't fighting, but kissing. That scared the Gryffindor, who was trying desperately to get out of the situation, out of his wits.  
  
Just as Draco started to enjoy the fight, he felt a tight pull on his hair and, screaming audibly, quickly let Ron go. As if waiting exactly for that, the redhead jumped on his feet and backed away against the wall, breathing chaotically. Draco was still lying on the floor with hands on his head from pain. Ron was going to dive again for another round when he heard the familiar voice of someone he did not want to hear.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Were you two fighting?" Professor McGonagall shrieked, loud enough to wake up the whole school. "Well, of course you were! I didn't expect it from someone from my own house! And look at your clothes! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" This, they knew, was a rhethorical question, so they didn't bother to answer. "50 points from each house and be grateful it isn't more. Both of you will serve detention tomorrow night, so you will learn from this! Now, stand up, Malfoy -- Weasley, wipe the blood off your lip and get out of my sight! At once!"  
  
They didn't need another invitation. Scrambling to their feet, both boys ran to opposite corners of the school, equally sure that they had a lot of explanation to do when they got back to their common rooms.  
  
&# 


	2. The detention

Chapter three: The detention  
  
Love in its truest form has no language or words,  
  
it just has a thousand and one actions we all wish  
  
we could describe.   
  
Ron was panting uncontrollably as he walked towards the Gryffindor common room. He was shaking so bad, he thought he might pass out any moment. His ragged breath came out in large puffs of stream-like cloud from his mouth, contrasting with the black and cold atmosphere. A mere sound could make the very hairs of Ron's neck stand on end. Unfortunately, it wasn't only anger that he felt in his soul; it was resentment towards himself.  
  
I can't believe I fell in his trap again! I can't do this any more! God...  
  
He had answered to Draco's taunting once again. He had let his boiling temper aim his knuckles right into the blonde's stomach, legs, arms, everywhere. Most frighteningly, he felt good. The serpent in him was fed with the feel of the boy's smooth skin between the numerous hits, with the harsh breathing in the redhead's face when the fight had become unbearable both physically and mentally, with the painful bite that stung on his trembling lips. Everything about that quick and impulsive struggle between him and the Slitherin made Ron feel content and annoyed at the same time. Content- for soothing that deep ache in the pit of his stomach that was getting more prominant with every glance he got from Draco. That pain, taking over his heart, filling it with the need to make him pay for every remark, every spightful smirk. And annoyance for caring in the first place.   
  
Why do I hate him so much?  
  
You didn't hate him so much a minute ago, bad boy.  
  
Where the fuck did you come from?  
  
I'm your concience, stupid. And wipe that dirty mouth of yours, why don't you?  
  
Oh, fuck off! You're the last thing I need right now!  
  
I think you need me much more than you think, Ronnie. Have you ever stopped to think really why you care so much about the Draco boy?  
  
Because he's a prick, that's why!  
  
Not quite but you're getting warmer. Make sure to holler when you figure it out. I'm sure you'll be surprised to the roots of that lovely flaming red hair of yours!  
  
Hey,who do you think you are, anyway? Dumbledore? And besides, I thought I told you to FUCK OFF!/ Silence.../Ah, much better!  
  
Talking to yourself was definitely a bad sign. And craziness along with a split personality was not on the redhead's most desirable things list. Ron simply decided, as he opened the portrait hole ("Well, I never!"), that he was going to avoid the prat. Yeah,that was it! If he wasn't able to start a fight, then there was nothing to worry about! Wherever Draco went, the Gryffindor would be at least 10 miles away. Except for the detention. The dreaded detention!  
  
#$  
  
When he entered the appearingly empty common room, Ron had his feelings in a slight bit of control. As he went to the stairs that led to the boys' dorm room, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sniff, coming a step or so away from him. The boy turned around as fast as lightning with the wand prepared in his right hand, even though he just couldn't picture Voldemort crying his heart out in the grounds of Hogwarts, or anywhere else for that matter. So, when he saw none other than Hermione sitting in one of the comfiest armchairs in a darkened corner, while wiping her eyes with a hankerchief, Ron felt a deep pang of regret. In all the chaos around the fight, he had completely forgotten what was the reason for it in the first place.  
  
" Herms?" Tried tantavily the redhead, while walking as quietly and smoothly as he could where the girl in question was sitting. Her blood-shot eyes went emediately up, in search of the intruder and when they finally rested on Ron it was as if the sadness in them doubled. Seeing her so broken, Ron felt his heart swell with compassion towards his best friend and in complete loathing towards a certain blond. Instead of indulging himself in that last matter for God knows which time, however, the Gryffindor decided that there were more pressing matters.  
  
" What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Asked Hermione in a voice that Ron couldn't quite recognise. She didn't even try to brush off the tears that were freely streaming down her red cheeks.  
  
" Well, let's just say I'll leave it for tomorrow. Now, are you OK?" Ron asked, while sitting himself on the couch nearest to the armchair in which the girl was curled up.  
  
" You had a fight, didn't you?" Big surprise! Hermione knows exactly what I'm doing at any time!  
  
" Kinda. But how do you know?" The boy questionned in a voice that held a tinge of admiration.  
  
" I may be a know-it-all, Ron, but I'm not blind. When I see a bloody lip and a swollen eye, it doesn't quite exactly leave me guessing. Come here!" As the redhead changed places with Hermoine, so that she was sitting in his lap, she got out a clean hankerchief and started wiping carefully his damaged lip. In the formed comfortable silence they just looked at each other, letting the time easily pass by.  
  
" There!" Whispered Hermione as she put the dirty thing on the table, after which she continued staring at the flames, refusing to meet Ron's gaze.  
  
" Hermione...listen...You have to admit that it wasn't my fault! Malfoy messed up my potion, so that Snape would choose me and then him for testing the potion. It looked pretty much planned out. I mean how could I have known that..." Ron trailed off, not wanting to repeat exactly what the Slitherin had made sure that the whole school now probably knew. He and Hermione had made a deal not to tell anyone what had happened that night.  
  
"I know, Ron. It's just that now everyone will think that we've finally found each other and what a wonderful couple we'd make when everything that happened between us was nothing more than a drunken night in the Hogsmeade Hotel. It's not that it was bad but I think that we both felt that it wasn't what we wanted.I'm just sick of people suspecting something about me that isn't true." As she spoke that, the bushy-haired girl leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and put her hand on his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat as a part of her own, as strong as Ron could feel hers. Their bond of companionship was so strong."With the rumours that will start now...I feel as if our friendship will be dirtied."  
  
"Don't you dare think on it, Hermione, even for a second. Those lousy gossip-looking idiots don't deserve a glance from you", Ron soothed while he stroked the none too tidy head of his friend. Then, with an angered spark in his eye he continued, "Anyone who tells you something will wish he wasn't born. The little incident today will seem like a mere spanking." Ron growled, winning something between a sniff and a snort from Hermione. " I'll take care of you, Herms. Remeber that you're like a sister to me, even though we fight like two husbands", grinned the tall boy in his best goofy way. Being Hermione, she threw herself into Ron's arms hiccouphing and sobbing uncontrollably on his sweater. Unlike third year, the redhead patted her on the back in a comforting way, while whispering nothings in her ear.  
  
"Oh, Ron! I never knew you had it in you! I will never ever refuse you my notes when you need them! I feel so much better!" The girl managed to squeek in between her brown locks. After a while her shaking subsided and she just hung onto Ron's shoulder limply, starting to fall asleep. The cracks from the fireplace and the comforting warmth served to relax Ron as well and to make him doze a little, now reassured that everything was back to normal.  
  
"Hey, Herms, as much as I like all the getting intimate thing, I'd like to go to bed, ya know." Was Ron's muffled voice,coming out of the big bushy mess. The owner of it, jumped out of her dazed state and with a mumbled "Thank you"and a kiss on the cheek, stood up and disappeared up the girls' staircase. Ron looked after her with a feeling of content and while heading himself to the other part of the common room, he thought that the day hadn't been such a loss after all.  
  
#$   
  
The next day passed by like a blur for both boys- in between all the chaos of classes, homework, teachers' barking and more barking, the two couldn't feel at all when the day began and when it came to its close.  
  
Draco, for example had been the talk of the day in his Slitherin group. Everybody now admired him even more then usual. He was the reason for the start of a whole new teasing of the Wholy Trio. Wherever Ron and Hermione went there was always an echoing " Go get her in the middle of Transfiguration, Weasley!" in the corridors. Thus leaving a very angry and seething redhead by the end of the day. He just couldn't wait to spill his frustration into the upcoming detention.   
  
As for Draco, even if he was walking around a little stiffly ( he didn't dare going to Madame Pomphry for his brouses), he couldn't be feeling better. He was quite ready for another round. Aside from all the tension he could practically smell whenever Ron was near, his plan had worked out perfectly.   
  
The only real problem was that the taste of the redhead's blood on his lips was yet to be erased, along with the feel of those long, slim legs stradling him. It wasn't that Draco had enjoyed the fire in the other boy's eyes, how they could penetrated his soul, just with a glance. Or that he was missing the strenght with which he had been pressed against the wall by that oh-so-perfect body. Come to think of it Draco couldn't care less. There was only the little fact that during the last 6 hours, his concentration wasn't on anything but red. Like right now, during dinner he was unconciously turning a crimson red apple in his hand. After a fraction of a second he realised what he was doing and put it back in its place, almost guiltily looking around. Cursing under his breath, he stood up and headed towards the entrance, wanting to be at peace just before the detention. Brushing off his classmates' calls after him, he almost ran through the doors, concentrating hard on not looking at the noisiest table. Pity he didn't, because if he had, he would have seen the object of his thoughts staring at him with a strange look.  
  
Just thinking about Ron made him breathe hard. As he sat on one of the steps of a staircase leading towards the dungeons, Draco had to grip his ribcage to keep his heart from bursting out.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? He's just a poor, stupid, ugly Weasley!  
  
But deep within him Draco knew that Ron wasn't to blame for his financial status. Actually, his pauverty was a part of his personality- the tattered robes, the hand-me-down books. Without them the redhead wouldn't be himself. Like Draco wouldn't be his arrogant-snobby self without all his money.  
  
Plus the Slitherin couldn't deny that Ron was the most interesting person he had ever met. Infact, the only one that was always ready to start a heated argument, the only one from whom Draco actually provoqued some kind of reaction, an emotion. A feeling that the smaller boy hardly ever felt or if he did, he was told to surpress it. With the redhead, he could let his barriers down, he could breathe. With nobody else did Draco feel that deep sense of freedom to say, to feel, to want whatever he liked. As much as he hated the Gryffindor, he had to admit that their quarrels were like a light in the closing darkness around both of them. As much as he denied it, along with all the anger and desire to win everytime that the tall boy was concerned, Draco also felt good in his namesis' presence.  
  
As for the stupid part, Draco had heard the rumors of Ron's sacrificing himself in the chess-room in first year to help his friends. The blond knew of his fierce loyalty and if anything else, it was admireable and extremely brave. Just imagining the redhead saying that he would lay his heart in a silver plate to Voldemort himself, just to make sure that his close-ones were alright, made Draco's heart swell with a sense of hope. Besides, Dumbledore couldn't have made him a Prefect just to fool around. And as far as his looks were concerned...  
  
Yeah, but he's a Weasley! An ugly Weasley!  
  
You didn't think he was ugly when his toned and muscular body pressed you against the wall or the floor, for that matter.  
  
He's got red hair!  
  
That glistens golden in the sunlight and is incredibly sexy when blown by the wind.  
  
Ah, please! Who do you think you're kidding? His sense of fashion is worse than my grandma's!  
  
It's not his fault he's poor.  
  
But...he...um  
  
Admit it! You find him so fucking gorgeous that you want to eat him alive! With wipped cream! Mmm...now, can you imagine that?  
  
OK! OK! I get the idea! Damn, you don't have to rub it in!  
  
No, you want to rub something else!  
  
Piss off!  
  
Draco let out a frustrated growl and stood up, more uncertain than ever that he could spend a whole evening with that!  
  
&#  
  
Ron had just watched the Slitherin standing from his seat and disappearing through the door as if he had a date with Voldemort, himself.  
  
Hm,I won't be surprised if he did!  
  
Something was definitely wrong here. Was Draco as flustered about their fight as he was? Was he that affected? Well, the tall boy was just going to have to wait to their detention, which on the other hand was after 20 minutes. He had still plenty of time but he couldn't help fidgeting and eating a lot more apple pie than he intended. Ok, so maybe he did intend to eat so much but it wasn't as if he was going to go fat. That was the only thing that Ron actually liked about his body. No matter how much he ate, all the enormous amount seemed to disappear in no less than 2 hours and he was already ready to devour the same, if not more. He may have been low on clothes or any other products but his mother always made sure that her children were fed to the point where they couldn't breathe. Maybe that was why Ron was in love with every type of chocolate; that was the only food which he couldn't eat like a starved boy. That was the reason for which now the boy poured pretty much the whole bottle of chocolate syrup and made Hemione almost yell:  
  
"Watch out, Ron! You might actually drown, you know!" Hermione had tried her best not to be a know-it-all since their talk, but it seemed that her will was slowly failing her. Ron appreciated her attempt, anyway.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, Hermione! Besides, I'll need all the energy I can get for the upcoming torture," quickly brushed off Ron the girl's comment, while practically making a pile on his plate with all the sweets that existed on the table.  
  
"Speaking of which, you'll be horribly late if you don't hurry up!" Said Harry who hadn't dared speak too much during the whole day because he was more confused than everyone else in the school to realise his best friends had been sexually involved. Ron and Hermione were quite happy with him not interrogating them. All the snide remarks from the Slitherins were more than enough.  
  
"Ah, don' wo'y Har'! I'll jus' have to wal' fas'er is all!" Came the redhead's answer that was almost entirely muffled by the large amount of chocolate in his mouth. Hermione did her best not to make a face of absolute disgust.  
  
"Oh, damn Ron! We forgot to tell you that the short cut to the dungeons is completely drowned by a liquid that the proffesors didn't dare tell us about. They will clean it by tomorrow but it's out of limits right now! I think Peeves got a little more excited than usual.You better go and fast!" Whispered Harry with an utter look of shock and regret plastered on his face.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron almost whimpered in surprise, after which he shot up from the bench spilling every dish that was in his reach, but then he couldn't care less. He fled out of the Great Hall with a speed that only a Weasley could muster. As he ran as fast his muscles could let him he quickly brushed his mouth on the sleeve of his robe because it was covered with chocolate quite visibly. His breath was already ragged when he reached the entrance to the dungeons. A cold wave brushed him with a chilling force that went all the way to his toes. His throat quickly started to feel numb from the low temperature and the deep gulps of air he took. By the time he finally reached the door and grabbed its handle in a rush, he could hardly stand. With the last of his strenght he wrenched it open, not paying attention to his dishelved state.  
  
Inside, Draco was already pacing impatiently in the room as he had come 10 minutes earlear. The standing on the steps had gotten on his nerves, so he had preferred to wait in the classroom, instead. He had almost cleared his mind of all thoughts of the redhead boy but when he saw him standing at the doorway, breathing as if he had ran all the way from Hogsmeade, his clothes a crumpled mess, his hair in all directions and angles, cheeks and ears red( God, red! ), the events from yesterday fell down on him with an amazing force. Still, Merlin knew how, the blonde managed to keep his cool and instead of his jaw touching the floor in shock, he looked the barely standing boy up and down with all the smugness and arrogance he could muster.  
  
" You know Weasley, mankind has actually invented a clock. I know you're poor but surely you aren't that forsaken!" Draco drowled in a mighty voice, while still staring at Ron so intecely that he thought he might burn a hole into him. He felt his heartbeat quickening even though he hadn't made so much as a twich. Draco, get a grip! It's just Weasley!  
  
Ron couldn't answer right away because he felt like he might crumple on the ground if he made another sound. Instead, he barely walked to the nearest chair and practically threw himself on it. He could feel Draco's gaze on him but right now his brain cells were concentrating only on breathing in and breathing out. In- out! When he finally regained his breath he turned his eyes towards his namesis and his mind made a double take at the way the Slitherin was looking at him. It froze his very being! Brushing it aside as a trick of the sunlight pouring from the window, Ron braced himself for what was coming.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, the short cut to the dungeons was closed so I had to walk a mile longer. And yes, I do have a clock, so I will apreciate it if you didn't insult my family," hissed Ron, while trying desparetely to remain calm. After all, he had to survive at least another hour of this. So, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and slow his harsh breathing.  
  
"I'm insulting no one, Weasley, I'm merely stating the facts, as I have for seven years now," answered Draco who had in the mean time seated himself on the chair opposite of Ron's. If someone would walk in right now, he would have thought that they were getting themselves ready for a wrestling match, which was partly true.  
  
"Yeah, right! If you were just stating the facts the whole Gryffindor tower wouldn't hate your guts, Malfoy, including myself."  
  
"I could say the same of your desire to stick your noble noses into everybody's business all the time and thus getting the House Cup just because you have a shameless amount of luck and no skill whatsoever." Draco bid back, this exchange already making every hair on his body stand on end and his eyes to narrow like when a cat does when she sees danger.  
  
"If you haven't noticed the trouble always gets us first, we are forced to face it! I can't say that about your endless insults and hatefull remarks! What have we ever done to you?" Ron stood up now because he had to release some of the tension building in him. Draco followed suit with his head held high, even though the redhead was at least a head taller than him. They were only a step apart, too close for their liking and yet too far for the desired effect of their argument. The two boys all but bared their teeth.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know! I tried to be friends with you and your beloved friends but your noses were so high you could barely stand, you self-absorbed prick!"  
  
"What? You call that an attempt to try and befriend us! Well, excuse me if we didn't bow at your feet, oh sweet master, especially at the part where you so nicely informed me of my financial status! As much as you brag that you have all the right manners of a downright snob, you didn't seem to remember rule number one: "If you want to to make a nice impression and not provoque the desire to be kicked in the ass, don't be a bloody bastard!" Seethed Ron with hardly surpressed venum, feeling the snake taking hold of his mind. He was so angry that as he backed up to put as much distance between him and his enemy possible, he turned over the chair with such force that it hit the wall with a loud "thump". Neither of the boys gave a damn, too deeply indulged into their verbal assault.  
  
"A Malfoy's friendship is never an insult, Weasley! Besides, you wouldn't have accepted my offer even if I had begged for it because you're the most selfish brats I have ever seen!" Draco knew that what he said wasn't exactly the truth but his purpose had never been to be honest but to make someone squirm, so why start now?  
  
"Look who's talking! The prince of egoism and arogance himself! Because that was exactly what your friendship was- an offer, a deal with which your father would have easely gotten the boy that was the reason Voldemort lost power. I bet that your daddy had the oven already prepared to cook Harry for dinner!"   
  
"I admit, it was one of the reasons I proposed but it wasn't the only one!"  
  
"You didn't even bother to ask me or Hermione to be friends with you! You treated us like shit from the start! How do you expect us to react,uh? If you can't get through your thick skull that as a matter of fact we do have self-honour than here's a proof how much you actually give a damn!"  
  
"I shall never bow to anyone! No one in my house makes friends like that!"  
  
"Ever the nasty Slitherin!"  
  
"Ever the proud Griffindor!"   
  
There were probably about 5 feet between them and by now the whole school had surely heard every part of their bickering but at that moment the two boys were seeing red. They could practically touch the tension and heat radiating from the both of them. Neither wanted to begin again as if it would show some kind of defeat. Instead, they both stared outside of their respectable window, while stealing an angry glance or two at their partner. Every time that their eyes met they glared at each other and turned their heads sharply towards the opposite direction.  
  
Thankfully, a crack from the fire grabbed their attention and as quick as lightning they ran to see the paper that had fallen fron the red flames. They reached their destination simultaniously so they had to read the letter with their heads bumped together, seeing as neither had the patience to wait for the other to read it. In those two minutes during which they skimmed the couple of ligns, written in Snape's tidy scrawl, their earliar bickering was completely forgotten. As soon as Draco and Ron finished, however, they emediately sprang apart, eyes gleaming in the sunlit room.  
  
Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley,  
  
Your detention for the day will be to concoct the Veritaserum potion with which you got closely aquiented today. You will find all the needed ingredients on my desk after precisely one minute. The door is charmed, so don't even try to escape, as well as the whole classroom. If I find that the job hasn't been done, there will be severe consequences.   
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
A comfortable silence stretched between them as the two boys walked to the desk in question, where indeed there appeared a cauldron and all the required ingredients. Both immediately understood that they were going to have to work together, as there was only one cauldron, which didn't leave them much choice about not speaking to each other.  
  
"So, I guess you can work on the ingredients and I'll do the mixing," said Draco in his previous, colder and irritating voice.  
  
"Whatever," shrugged Ron, nonplussed as he reasoned that the more he agreed and didn't speak with the Slitherin, the greater became the oppurtunity for them to work in peace.  
  
"I'm just trying to make a conversation," hissed the blonde, annoyed at the redhead's emotionless answer. With anger, hurt and confusion- those he could deal with; not with this neutrality.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. Do you want to get on with the potion or what?" Ron asked nervously because the fact that he was going to mess up thouroughly with the making of the concoction was getting nearer and clearer. Total humiliation wasn't what he wanted right now, as that would give the smaller boy an all the better reason to gloat.  
  
"That was exactly what I was suggesting, Weasley. Now, you can start with smashing the sabadilla seeds into dust, if you please. And do be careful, Weasel. I am all too aware of your skills in this particular subject," Draco almost whispered desparetely trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Believe me, I learned how to make this particular potion better than all the rest because I definitely don't want a repeat of yesterday's performance. Come to think of it, I would have performed it a lot better if it weren't for your unreasonable desire to turn everything into a total mess."  
  
"Personally, I am quite sure that you would have ruined it all by yourself. As for my participation in the act, I have no idea of what you're talking about," reasoned Draco. He didn't admit anything that he had done, firstly because then the plan wouldn't have had a point at all, and secondly because he was almost certain that the Gryffindor already knew.  
  
"I won't even bother stating all the proofs for that, Ferret Boy. I know I'll be fighting a losing battle," answered Ron as he poundered the little seeds with his long and lightly freckled hands.  
  
For a minute or so, they just concentrated on their respectable occupations. Ron focused more than usual because he really wanted to show the other boy how much he was worth and that actually he was good at potions if there wasn't an eagle-nosed professor breathing down his neck.  
  
On the other hand, Draco was quite self-confident about his job, so he allowed his attention to wander for a while. With having not much to observe, he found himself staring at the redhead's hands. At first glance, you couldn't notice their hidden grace and dexterity. From afar, they appeared too big and clumsy; they were indeed long but straight and surprisingly white, not counting a couple of ink-stained fingers. A tiny scar could be seen on the boy's little finger. How had he gotten it? Did his brothers give it to him? Another thing that was uniquely Ron were the dozens of freckles all over his palms and arms, partly hidden by the long-sleeved robe, leaving Draco to wonder how far they actually spread. Were there any...   
  
Oh, for crying out loud, Draco! How could you be mooning over Weasley's bloody freckles?  
  
Well, they are kind of sweet. Wonder what they will taste like?  
  
SCRAM!!!  
  
"Hey, be careful with that!" Ron yelled as he saw the blonde's hands trembling, making the potion swirl wildly and spill a little over the edge. To make him stop, he grabbed both Draco's hands but let go of them just as quickly, furiously realising what he had done. But the deed was done and he couldn't erase the feel of those cold hands under his. Their frostiness travelled up the Gryffindor's arms until it melted into his heart, making his whole body twitch with the aftershocks. It was like touching glass filled with electricity. Can't he pay more attention?  
  
"I can't believe I wasn't the first one to make a mistake," said Ron in an awed voice. He really thanked his lucky stars that his blowing up the potion would be less humiliating now.  
  
"Sorry, didn't pay attention," said Draco. He froze, much like when he felt those huge, warm hands clasp over his own. Did you just appologize to the git? You're losing your touch, you moron! Say something! "What I meant was that it's none of your business what I'm doing with the potion. If I mess it up, it will be my problem, not yours!" That's better!  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm trying to be helpful! By the way, here's the chopped root of hellebore. You can add it and we're almost done. We'll only have to wait five more minutes for it to cool."  
  
"I believe I know how it works, Weasley! Now give me that!" The smaller boy hissed now permanently in a bad mood.  
  
After the root was added along with all the other ingredients, an interesting thought crossed both boys' minds. What if they took a bit of the potion with them? Nobody would know! As the idea sealed itself in their naughty minds, the boys sprang into action. What possibilities were before them!  
  
Draco and Ron each took two little bottles from a dusty shelf and walked determinedly towards the cauldron. It seemed that they telepathically understood each other, so there was no need for explanations. The representatives of the opposite houses filled his bottle with the still-hot liquid and put it in the pocket of his robe. Identical smiles appeared on both faces.  
  
"Won't tell if you don't, Weasley!" Draco said in an all-too-happy voice.  
  
"Right! Now, let's clean up and get the hell out of here!" Ron answered in a similar fashion. With a simple vanishing spell, the blond cleaned the cauldron and Ron cleaned the table. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, both boys ran for the exit and started silently towards the stairs that led to the Slytherin dungeons and then up to the Ravenclaw common room. The redhead would have taken the opposite direction if it weren't for the closed short cut. So, they were forced to walk a couple of feet more together, each delighting in going back to his bed and sleeping all night, as tomorrow was Sarurday.  
  
All in all, Ron was proud of himself. Not including the first fight they got in, the whole thing went better than he had thought. After all, no real beating had begun and that was admirable.  
  
Just as they were about to separate ways Draco heard two familiar voices coming their way. With a sharp intake of breath, he grabbed Ron's wrist and pushed them both in the first open door he could find that appeared to be a closet.  
  
"What the fuck, Malfoy?" The redhead asked in a strangled voice as he was sandwiched between Draco and the brooms poking into his back. The other boy was far closer than he wanted or preferred, anyway.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot, or they will hear us!" Hissed the Slytherin, while having to put both his hands on either side of Ron (otherwise he had to put them on the taller boy's chest), trying as hard as he could to shorten the distance between them and not to notice that their bodies were practically lined together.  
  
The question about whom did Draco mean, died on Ron's lips when he heard a familiar drawl, only deeper and more mature and another whisper-like velvet voice.  
  
Indeed, just in front of the door, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were having one of their rare discussions.   
  
#$ 


	3. Eavesdropping and planning

Chapter 3: Eavesdroppind and planning  
  
Love,friendship and respect don't unite people  
  
as much as a common hatred for something  
  
Draco couldn't breathe literally,because Ron was squashed head to toe along his body, and figuratively,because he could feel it in his bones that this innocent eavesdropping will change his life forever. He couldn't quite put a finger on the sudden summersault his heart had performed in his chest, but it seemed that the only logical explanation was either the unexpected encounter he had to endure or the fact that Ron's knee had made contact with his leg.  
  
He hoped against hope that for once in his lifetime something won't mess up- that the door handle wouldn't give out on the pressure and slide down,that the hinges wouldn't squeak like they usually did in critical situations. And for the life of him,he prayed that Severus and Lucius wouldn't say something extremely important. But somehow he knew that it was hopeless.  
  
Ron was thinking along the same lines,with one exception--he,for the most part, felt excited. Living as the best friend of Harry Potter did have the advantage of always being "en guarde" and even in the more difficult situations,having fun. After all, a crazy-hormoned boy like Ron would prefer a thousand times to be dropping over a secret conversation than to be stuck in the common room doing homework. Even though sometimes, all those adventures were a pain in the ass.   
  
They couldn't contemplate anymore on their feelings at the moment because the two men, only a wooden wall away, couldn't wait for them. Before either of the two captives could organise their thoughts,they heard the almost inaudible sound of two pairs of boots walking over to their hiding place and stopping a little to the left from it- probably near the turn from which the boys had come from earlier. A brief rustling was heard as if someone was making sure that the coast was clear. Then a rich, masculine voice said:  
  
" I know how dangerous our meeting is, Severus,but believe me that I wouldn't ever risk it if it wasn't so urgent that I speak with you." Draco could almost see the inextinguishable fire in his father's eyes when he said it. Lucius always had a definite glimmer when he spoke of something urgent. Draco knew it from experience and,of course, because he had it as well.  
  
"Certainly,Lucius. After all, I am sure that the Dark Lord would not free one of his most faithful servants just for the fun of it," Snape drawled in his usual hiss-like voice.Ron sucked in a quick breath at the new bit of information.Oh,were Harry and Hermione going to faint when they hear this!  
  
"No time for play-talk,Severus.I am not exactly free as you put it. The Dark Lord gave me very little time for this meeting, seeing as how all of us are preparing for the final battle. But that will be thouroughly dicussed on next week's gathering.Now,we must start the serious matters at hand. First of all, I would like you to inform Draco of my return as soon as possible" Lucius almost whispered,perhaps afraid that someone will overhear,which was exactly what was happening. Both boys had to lean a little more onto the door so they wouldn't miss anything of the converstaion. If Draco had the space he would have clamped Ron's ears with his hands, but seeing as how they could barely stand straight in the small closet, the idea quickly disappeared.Not to mention that Ron will put a great fight if he so much as tried. The little distance between them didn't make the arch enemies feel any calmer either. That only served to make the air around them increase its temperature with every breath they took. But there was no time to think on that.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that,Lucius,seeing as how Draco never misses an edition of the "Daily Prophet" and you,I bet, should have made it to front page by now."  
  
Draco wanted to kick himself so hard at that moment that it was unbearable. The only day on which he hadn't read the papers just had to be the day when his father had made his escape.The day on which he had a detention with Ron and thus on the day that he was so wrapped up in his own problems that he had forgotten to even wait for his owl to arrive with the post. In fact, he berated himself so hard over his own stupidity that somehow it must have shown in his body language, because he could practically feel Ron's questioning gaze. In answer,because he obviously couldn't shout "Don't stare at me,Weasel!",he had to settle for a very sharp shake of his head.  
  
"Does he now? Good,good.But that is not the main reason I'm here,Severus,even though Draco's lack of knowledge of what is going on can be fatal.You realise that the time has come for him to make his choice, don't you?" Lucius said in a way that indicated that Draco didn't have much of a "choice" in the matter.Beside him,the junior Slitherin could feel Ron shudder, making him hold his breath.  
  
Wonder what he thinks? Does he know on which side I'm on? Probably not! He still thinks I'm a traitor and a bastard like my father. Well,it isn't totally untrue!  
  
"He hasn't finished school yet,Lucius. Are you suggesting that the Dark Lord will forsake his own rules?" Severus's murmuring was heard through the barrier and it sounded as if there was a tinge of concern in his voice.  
  
Good ol' Snape! Always on edge for me!  
  
"If the circumstances wish for it,my friend, I'm sure that he will. Draco has been prepared enough. My only concern is his acceptance of the Mark. He's been doing all his assignments until now,even if some of them weren't successful. I hear that he's been even made a Head Boy. Is that true,Severus? Tell me, because my sources for information in my cell weren't the most...reliable ones."  
  
"It is true, Lucius. I must say he is one of the most working students in this school.Aside from Hermione Granger,that is." The bitter tone in which Snape said the last sentence was almost too predictable. Draco could imagine Ron snickering at the moment and that made his blood boil, so for the sake of it he stomped his foot on the redhead's larger ones, making the other boy suck in a quick breath. Not being a boy who could just stand there and take it, Ron lifted his hand a little and pinched Draco on the side of his hand.Hard. But before the battle could even have a chance to start, the eldest Malfoy continued in hushed tone:  
  
"As much as I'd like to, Severus, I don't have time to waste on that little mudblood,so let's move on." Ron's ears were practically glowing in the dark by now and Draco had to keep himself from smirking. Actually, he didn't." Now, regarding my son's choice of whose ranks he will join, I think that it is perfectly clear what will happen if he choses Dumbledore's. I only came here to ask you to watch him. Make sure that he doesn't take the wrong path because, my friend, I have the distinct feeling that that's exactly what he's going to do."  
  
Ron could hardly stand from shock. Had he heard right? Did Lucius actually imply that Draco wouldn't kneel gladly at Voldemort's feet? He couldn't control his hands from shaking a little and when they did he felt Draco's equally cold ones making contact with his. The redhead thought he saw a distinct flash of silver, telling him that grey eyes were boring into his own. Making him hold still and unsteadily at the same time. They breathed as one for a split second until Ron tore his eyes away, not handling the chill those stormy clouds erupted in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Lucius is lying! This simply cannot be true!  
  
"What are you implying, Lucius? That he is unfaithful, that he can betray us?" Ron thought he heard the tone of hope in the Potions Master's voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I am, Severus. He hasn't acted himself this summer.He has undoubtedly changed and I feel it's not for the good. The anticipation and joy with which he came to the training have drained out of his eyes. In stead, there is a fierce determination of a beast struggling to overcome his captures and believe me, Severus, I didn't like seeing it there," Lucius said sounding lost and betrayed behind his cool grip.  
  
"I'm sure you're just imagining things, my friend."  
  
"No,Severus. I am his father, the same blood runs in my veins and I will be the only one to know when Draco will either turn his back on me or embrace me."  
  
Ron couldn't handle this anymore. Hearing all this was like the only solid thing,the only thing that he was sure of, was slipping from his fingers like water. His ears heard what the elder Malfoy had said but his brain couldn't process it. He gave a little a whimper of disbelief, which quickly brought the blond's attention to him once more. He felt, rather than saw, Draco's hand clamping over his mouth and a quiet "shhh" was breathed against his jaw. Ron didn't even bother to shrug the hand off of his lips, his brain had blacked out.   
  
"What wll you have me do, Lucius? Why did you come here in the first place?" Snape asked.  
  
"As I said earlier, Severus, I want you to look after him, to watch his every move, because if he ignores my command and goes on the side of light I want to know about it. Do you understand?" Lucius whispered in an urgent voice.  
  
"Yes,of course,Lucius,although I highly doubt that such thing will come to pass. I am almost sure that his desire to learn more is only to satisfy Voldemort and to meet his expectations."  
  
Draco hardly kept himself from snorting outloud. But aside from the fact that the two will surely hear him, there was also the fact that he didn't want to give Ron more evidence that he was not the boy he had thought he had been. Speaking of the boy, the Gryffindor was breathing rapidly in the Slytherin's hand, warming it up. Thinking that it was safe, Draco withdrew his hand from the bigger boy's lips, putting it back next to Ron's head. Seizing the opportunity, Ron snatched a handful of Draco's robes and brought him even closer. He leaned in and whispered right next to the Slytherin's ear, barely keeping the shock from his voice,"What the fuck's this all about Malfoy?" His voice was hot on Draco's neck and if he wasn't crushed against the door, Draco would have stepped back in surprise. But seeing as he was, the blond simply stood there for a fracture of a second almost tasting the other boy's scent on his tongue. It was enchanting.  
  
Obviously, Ron didn't care who was standing right on the other side of the door,so Draco, after clearing his head, turned his head around and breathed a silent "Not now!" against the redhead's lips. But Ron didn't seem to want to oblige. He started swipping his head from left to right as if to try and get the information out of his head. His hands were still clinging tightly on Draco's robes and the blond could feel that they were trembling. Draco didn't know what to do at that moment- to kick or to comfort the shocked boy. He chose neither. He simply grabbed the redhead by the hair to stop it from moving around and with his free hand put one finger against Ron's lips. That seemed to work because the Gryffindor stared at him with a peculiar flash in his eyes. Was that confusion, anger, hurt or...trust? Draco couldn't see in the almost entirely obscured room. What he did know was that Ron didn't pull away, but held on to him like a drowning man to a straw. Lucius' voice brought them quickly back to earth.  
  
"I can only hope that you're right, my friend. Either way,watch him!This is my request." A silent "pop!" was heard, indicating that Lucius had apparated. It seemed that Severus stood there contemplating for a while but after that his glide-like footsteps echoed through the corridor, eventually abated in the depths of the dungeons.  
  
Ron was ready to spring from the closet at that very moment, but Draco held him still by putting a hand on his chest. He could feel that the other boy was as short on air as he was, but he waited a little longer, nonetheless. After that he twisted his hand around until he found the door handle and pushed the door open, taking in the cool air gratefully with his lungs.  
  
On the other hand, Ron coudn't stand still any longer and just as he attempted to escape without another word, he felt a strong grip on his arm sending a jolt of fire up his arm.  
  
"Let go, Malfoy! I'm not in the mood right now!" Ron almost cried in desperation. If what Lucius had said was true then he didn't want to stay close to this new Draco. Not right now,anyway, after being crushed to him a moment ago.But the blond didn't give up that easy. He ran after Ron turning him around by the showlder this time and quickly letting go,afraid that the redhead will see what the simple touch had made him feel.  
  
"Wait,Weasley!Just let me say this,okay?" After seeing the silent consent in Ron's eyes, Draco continued,"What my father said wasn't true,Weasel! It wasn't! But... don't you dare say any of it to anyone, got it?" Draco couldn't think of anything else to say to keep Ron's mouth shut. If this was found out, everything he had planned would be destroyed.  
  
There was a crazy glint in Draco's eyes that unsettled Ron even more. The grey orbs had turned transparent and they were all but boring a hole in Ron's chest.He knew that the Slytherin was lying, but what he couldn't understand was why. Was this all some kind of a sick joke? No,even Draco wasn't capable of doing that! But still,nothing of this made sense!  
  
"If it isn't true,then why should I stay silent about it?" Ron murmured, as calm as he could, considering that he was shaking from shock.  
  
"Because I tell you to,Weasley!" Draco prayed that Ron will listen to him for once in his life because if this spread across the school, he didn't dare think what would happen to him.  
  
"You're not the boss of me,Malfoy! I'll say whatever the hell I want. As if you cared when you told on us to Filch that night in first year or when we wanted to save Hagrid's dragon? Should I continue?" Ron wanted nothing more than to get out of here, forget about all the things he had heard and the fact that he stood more closer to Malfoy than anyone else for no less than 5 minutes. He definitely wanted to forget about that!  
  
"Fine,Weasel! Do as you please, but I'm warning you, if you tell somebody, I'll make you pay! You have my word on it!" While saying that Malfoy took one step forward until they almost touched noses. Their eyes met ,both so different like the way Ron contrasted with the cold dungeon atmosphere with his hair and lips burning fire. Nonetheless, the Gryffindor didn't back away from Draco's icy stare, he looked back melting the cold around them, calming the storm in the grey pools. For a moment there, Draco even thought that Ron would listen to him, that he'd seen those orbs tame the red flames of confusion and anger, but what came next was full of spite and frostiness:   
  
"You're insane, Malfoy! Don't come near me!" Ron breathed against the Slytherin's face making him almost feel the bitterness inside the Gryffindor's soul.With one last lingering look, Ron turned away and down the corridor, leaving Draco no less puzzled.   
  
Ron walked as a ghost until he reached Gryffindor tower. If Snape had appeared stark naked infront of him, he would have walked right pass him. He couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was what he had heard and he was sure that if he came across a Pensieve and if he had tried to put that memory away, it would have stayed wrapped up in his mind like that stupid brain had envelopped him in his tantacles.  
  
Hundreds of times did Ron try to convince himself that Draco hadn't lied to him, that indeed Lucius had imagined things, but then why had the blond been so desperate that Ron didn't tell anyone. If it wasn't true, he had nothing to worry about. Not to mention the way he had tensed when the older Malfoy had said the words. Ron still remembered (and maybe he will for a lot longer) how the thick air had seemed to freeze in the dreaded closet, how as if Draco's hands had become colder, how his eyes had flashed in the darkness uncertainly into Ron's, as if to check if the redhead had believed or not. It made Ron's heart skip a beat only thinking about it.  
  
"The password,honey." The Fat Lady's voice awoke Ron out of his stupor and after muttering,"The Tornados suck!", he went through the portrait hole and into the brightness of the Gryffindor common room. The boy almost put a hand infront of his eyes to block out the intruding light,because he had spent two hours at least in the cold and dark corridors,rooms and closets of the undergrounds. For Ron those hours had seemed like twenty two.  
  
"Ron! You look absolutely horrible! Come here and have a seat. I took a special peace of cake for you," cried Hermione in a mother-like voice from the armchair closest to the fire. Next to her, Harry was seated on the couch with a look that said,"I know how you feel,mate". There was a plate with a piece of the desert from dinner on the table. Both were a tired, but an anxious sight. It was probably close to midnight after all.  
  
"Well, good evening to you too, Hermione. I can't say that you look that charming yourself," Ron gruffed as he sat on the other side of Harry and taking a large bite of the cake. Then, he was bombarded with questions on either side.  
  
"How was the detention?"  
  
"Did you fight with him?"  
  
"Beat him up didn't you?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Are you poisonned?"  
  
"Whoah, wait a second! Let me breathe for God's sakes!" Ron exclamed, while putting his hands in a stopping fashion.  
  
"Sorry, mate,we just want to know what happened. After all, I don't recall either of us ever having detention with the ferret," Harry explained in an excited voice."So, how did it go?"  
  
Ron didn't answer right away. He wasn't still sure if he should tell on Draco. It did seem very important that he stay quiet. But since when Ron listens to reason?  
  
Yeah, and when has he ever stuck up for me? Why should I stay silent when all he ever did was hurt and insult me, my family and friends?  
  
So, without hesitating any longer, Ron told the whole story, excluding the intimate parts and not mentioning how close to Malfoy had he been either. After he had finished, two pairs of baffled eyes looked at him as if he had just said that McGonogall had let loose her hair. After some more silence, during which the two members of the Trio probably hoped that Ron would burst into laughter and say,"Gotcha!", Harry finally said, his face as white as chalk,contrasting strongly with his ruffled jet-black hair,  
  
"Are you sure he hasn't hexed you when you weren't looking,Ron, 'cause what you're saying is a big load of rubbish."  
  
"I'm not lying Harry,I swear, and I'm positively sure that Malfoy didn't either. And,no, the other Malfoy did not hex me! I feel as good as one can be, after being stuck with the biggest idiot for 2 bloody hours," Ron grumbled in an annoyed tone.  
  
"OK,let's pretend that what you're saying is true," Harry said in conspirative voice and after a pause he finished,"All right, I pretended and I still think you should go and see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No,Harry,listen. If you think about it, it does make some sense, even if it is Malfoy," Hermione began in her lecture tone,"I mean, he has been a little bit odd lately-not in a good way,but still odd. As if he's really trying to hide something beneath all the usual,if not more, insults."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm telling you that when he told me to keep quiet about it he had that...," Ron tried to picture the exact look in Draco's eyes that moment,"...desperate and crazy kind of air about him. I'm so sure about that as I'm sure that Fred and George painted all my socks pink in the summer and I had to clean them all day." Hermione hardly surpressed the roll of her eyes when she looked back at Harry as if trying to convince him only with a stare.  
  
"Even if that's true, I still can't believe how you can even consider that Malfoy is on our side or so to say. Have you forgotten what he's done to us?" Harry pleaded, not giving up.  
  
"That was two years ago, Harry,now he's nothing but talk. Very nasty talk, but still he hasn't done anything remotely awful since our fifth year," Hermione reasoned while gesticulating wildly as she always did when she was onto something.  
  
"I'll only believe it when I hear it with my own ears," Harry concluded.  
  
"OK,then. Seeing as how I'm not absolutely sure about this as well, we'll have to make a plan, so we can get the truth out of Malfoy with no severe consequences." And with that Hermione zoomed out into space, her eyes glazing over as if she was in deep thought. The whole Trio fell silent, each thinking different things. For example, Ron was contemplating on where did actually Draco put his hands while they were in the closet and...  
  
"I've got it!Oh my God, it feels funny saying this but I'm a genius!" Harry exclamed triumphantly as he sprang up from the couch. Then, his eyes darkened,"There's only one thing I can't figure out."  
  
"It's okay, tell us anyway," Hermione incouraged with slight annoyance that she hadn't thought of something first.  
  
"Well,the other day, Collin crashed into me 'accidentally' and amongst the excuses, he told me he was hurrying for the Dark Room to prepare his camera. Like never before I asked him why,'cause I had nothing else to do, and he sent me this surprised look and said that there was going to be a secret party this week,mostly with Slytherins and that he was going to be there to take pictures,if they let him." Harry took a quick breath and continued with a wave of his hand,"Anyway, my idea was that we can go to this party and somehow make Malfoy confess."  
  
"Yeah,but how are we going to do that Harry?" Hermione asked repulsed at the very prospect of going to a party,with mostly Slytherins attending it.  
  
"That's the part I haven't figured out yet." That was met with a disappointed "ahh", after which the three started planning anew. Ron leaned his head on the side of the couch and put his hands in his pockets, because his fingers were still frozen from staying too long in the dungeons. While doing that he came across a thing that he had forgotten completely about. With a loud scream of joy, during which he extracted the little bottle for the other two to see, Ron started excitedly,  
  
"Hey guys, I completely forgot to tell you that for the detention Malfoy and me had to concoct a Veritaserum Potion and I brought some of it with me. That's the way we'll make Malfoy confess!"  
  
"There's just the little matter of how exactly do you plan on doing that," Harry began half-hartedly,"I can hear it now, 'Hey Malfoy,will you do us a favour 'cause you're such a nice guy and all. Could you just drink this Veritaserum potion, so you can tell us that if you are on our side'. Yeah,right Ron!"  
  
"No, Harry, he has a point," Hermione muttered under her breath as if checking if her theory was right.Then,she clapped her hands together and all but squealed,"Exactly! We'll sneak into the party, Ron will distract Malfoy in one of those many competitions they make on parties and at that time we'll drop some of the potion in his glass. Then, we'll go with him in the bathroom,for example, or just some place quiet and we'll ask him if he really won't be a Death Eater. When we've gotten our answers we'll leave the party until the potion wears off.It's absolutely perfect!"  
  
"That'll be wicked!And when did you say the party was,Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"This Monday, I think"  
  
"Funny,why isn't it on Saturday or Sunday?" Hermione questionned with a confused look.  
  
"Because the fun is to do it while we're studying. I guess,it's more exciting," Ron explained, after which he couldn't stiffle the yawn making it's way from his mouth."I don't know about you guys, but I had enough excitement for one day. I'll go and hit the sack and sleep like a log 'til tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry and Hermione said in unison and the three of them stood up and made their separate ways,mumbling a tired ,"G'night" in their wake.  
  
When Ron finally jumped under the sheets, so exsausted that he didn't even bother to undress, the last thought he had was how exactly was he going to distract Malfoy on the party. With the sound of a few snorings echoing throughout the room, five boys went into a complete and peaceful slumber.  
  
On the other side of the castle and deep below the ground, a blond-haired boy lay in his bed because he couldn't sleep. Every second of the encounter a couple of hours ago were like forged into his mind. But what irritated Draco the most was the parts that stood more vividly than the others were the simple touches of Ron's nervous hands across his hipbone, layed there because there was no other place for them. Or how the smell of dust and brooms didn't seem to matter when all of Draco's body had concentrated on the other boy's scent and it had been intoxicating. Or how the blue in the redhead's eyes had become bright and glowing in the dark. All of the blond's senses had been concentrated on those simple facts and if it weren't for Snape and Lucius, he didn't know what he might have done.  
  
And what exactly could you have done? Held hands?  
  
We could have done nothing, even if we were alone!  
  
Yeah, right! And Snape loves to wash his hair! Are you even listening to what you're saying?  
  
Obviously! You haven't stopped bugging me all day!  
  
I can't! I'm your conscience! This is my job!  
  
Then I give you a fucking vacation, just let me be!  
  
I'll leave when you get your messed-up feelings figured out! That means for a hell a lot of time!  
  
Draco couldn't take this for the night. He stood up from his bed and made his way towards his desk, almost forgetting that he didn't have to share a dormitory with anyone now, so didn't need to tip-toe. There, right next to a bunch of letters from his mother lay a simple white bottle with a note with it, written in Narcissa's swirly scrawl:  
  
Only when my dragon can't find rest  
  
The Slytherin smiled at the nick-name his mother had used on him since the day that he could remember. He missed her. As childly as it sounded, he needed her advice and he decided that he'll write her a letter in the morning. She would understand.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty, Draco gulped the sweet liquid and felt how it ran down his throat in a sticky mess. After all, if his mother hadn't thought that he should use it, she wouldn't have sent it in the first place.  
  
The blond shivered as his legs became jelly and his eyes couldn't focus, all of them a result of the Sleeping Potion. With a contented sigh that he wouldn't think any disturbing things any more, the boy closed his eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Howdy, people! I give all the wonderful reviewers a big,fat cookie for supporting and liking my fic! It's my first one, so I was pretty nervous about everybody's opinion. Yes,the first chapter were actually two because there was a little mix-up with the posting. Thanx again! I wouldn't have bothered with this chapter if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I won't update again until I have 15 reviews.I know,I know I sound awful, but I just need some more opinions, so I can know if I should continue. Don't worry if you don't like it, just tell me why, don't swear too much and I'll try my best to meet your expectations. See you soon, I hope! 


End file.
